Saws are used for a variety of purposes. For example, saws are used in a variety of carpentry-type applications. For example, when a window begins to fail (e.g., warp, rot or leak) the costs in terms of energy costs add up. Window replacement serves as a means to overcome the expenses associated with failing old windows. New window technology has resulted in dramatic savings and increased comfort for home-owners through the use of reformulated frame materials and glazing products that require significantly less maintenance. However, current methods and devices used for the removal of old windows are time consuming, damaging and often dangerous. For example, current methods (e.g., use of a chisel and hammer or a reciprocating saw) lead to disruption of the inside trim and destruction of wood that otherwise need not be replaced.
Saws also find use in medicine (e.g., orthopedic medicine). For example, knee replacement surgery typically involves removal of all or a portion of the existing knee joint, and the insertion of artificial prostheses (or components). The orthopedic surgeon utilizes a series of sequential instruments and guides to cut and shape the patient's host bone on which implants are fixed, resulting in replacement of the worn surfaces of all three compartments of the knee with smooth articulating artificial surfaces.
Currently available saws are not ideal for many tasks (e.g., window removal or use in the operating room) because of safety concerns. Specifically, some saws lack protective guards that cover the entire blade of the saw while others may have a partially enclosing protective cover that requires manual adjustment by the user. Both of these types of guards prohibit a user from getting close enough to a cut site to permit the blade to make a flush cut. Still other saws do not permit the user to make a straight cut. Therefore, a need exists for a safer and easier to use saw (e.g., that allows for safer, more efficient and less expensive removal and replacement of old windows, or, that permits a straight cut to be made in a safe manner (e.g., for use in commercial or medical settings).